Family
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have 2 kids, Ranma and Allison. Allison is the oldest and also have kids. Allison's husband is Kohaku! this is a doujinshi! RR!
1. Chapter 1

Family

---------------------------------------------------

_**Yuna: **Right now...I'm busy._

_**Kisa: **Oh...Sorry. (leaves)_

_**Yuna: **(Falls on her head) Ow._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Roy:** (Walks to the camp) Yuna?_

_**Yuna:** (Hugs him) Came to visit?_

_**Roy:** Yeah..._

_**Akito: **(Walks behing Yuna)_

_**Roy:** Yuna, where's your husband..Ban?_

_**Yuna:** Oh, I'm together with Akito now._

_**Roy:** O...Oh._

_**Yuna: **yeah..._

_**Roy: **You're not mating with him are you?_

_**Yuna:** Yeah._

_**Roy:** (Walks to Akito, grabs his hair and slams him on floor)_

_**Akito:** Nnnn..._

_**Yuna:** Father..What are you doing?_

_**Roy: **I don't like the fact that you two are mating._

_**Yuna: **Why?..._

_**Roy:** Don't question it! I'm having Akito locked up. (points gun at Akito, about to shoot, Yuna is being held by one of the militaty guards)_

_**Yuna:** Daddy no please! (Starts to cry)_

_**Roy:** Why should I? (Looks at her)_

_**Yuna:** Because I love him! (Crying harder) Please..._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Bankotsu: **Aaron!_

_**Aaron:** Yeah dad?_

_**Bankotsu:** Go wash up, dinner's almost ready._

_**Aaron:**Ok. (Does what is told)_

_**Bankotsu:**(Goes to see Kyle) Hey Kyle._

_**Kyle: **Hi dad._

_**Bankotsu:** How have you've been doing?_

_**Kyle: **Ok...You?_

_**Bankotsu: **Ok. How is Lenne?_

_**Kyle:** She's good, she's pregnant again, but good._

_**Bankotsu:** Oh, that's good. I brought you some food._

_**Kyle: **Thanks._

_**Bankotsu:** You're welcome...I have to go._

_**Kyle:** Alright, see you later._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Kohaku: **Allison?_

_**Allison: **Yeah?_

_**Kohaku: **Dinner's almost ready._

_**Allison: **Oh, ok, let's go wash up._

_**Kohaku: **Ok._

_**Allison: **(Gets in the lake)_

_**Kohaku:** (Gets in the lake with her, starts kissing her neck)_

_**Allison:** (Wraps arms around him gentley, closes eyes)_

_**Bankotsu: **MOM! DAD!_

_**Kohaku and Allison: **Yes?_

_**Bankotsu:** Dinner's ready!_

_**Kohaku and Allison: **Ok! We'll be right there!_

_**Bankotsu:** Ok!_

_**later, at dinner**_

_**Karen:** (Makes a plate and takes it to Jan) Here daddy._

_**Jakotsu:** Thankyou Karen._

_**Bankotsu:** (Makes two plates and Two bottles, takes both plates and one bottle to Jan) Here Karen. (Hands her a plate)_

_**Karen: **Thankyou Ban. (Starts eating)_

_**Bankotsu: **Here you go Kisa, and this is for the baby. (Hands her a plate and the bottle and an extra bottle for the baby)_

_**Kisa: **Thankyou Ban. (Starts feeding baby)_

_**Bankotsu:** You're welcome. (leaves)_

_**Later, Nighttime**_

_**Bankotsu: **Zelda?_

_**Zelda:** Yes?_

_**Bankotsu: **Will you marry me?_

_**Zelda:** YES! (crying)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles, gets up and kisses her)_

_**Zelda: **(Smiles, kisses him back)_

_**Next Day, morning**_

_**Yuna: **Akito! Where the hell are you?_

_**Akito:** I am right here. (Walks out from woods)_

_**Yuna: **Oh...What were you doing in the woods?_

_**Akito: **I went to the place where the temple was._

_**Yuna: **OH...Ok._

_**Akito:** Yeah._

_**Later**_


	2. Disaster!

Family

---------------------------------------------------

_**Yuna: **Right now...I'm busy._

_**Kisa: **Oh...Sorry. (leaves)_

_**Yuna: **(Falls on her head) Ow._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Roy:** (Walks to the camp) Yuna?_

_**Yuna:** (Hugs him) Came to visit?_

_**Roy:** Yeah..._

_**Akito: **(Walks behing Yuna)_

_**Roy:** Yuna, where's your husband..Ban?_

_**Yuna:** Oh, I'm together with Akito now._

_**Roy:** O...Oh._

_**Yuna: **yeah..._

_**Roy: **You're not mating with him are you?_

_**Yuna:** Yeah._

_**Roy:** (Walks to Akito, grabs his hair and slams him on floor)_

_**Akito:** Nnnn..._

_**Yuna:** Father..What are you doing?_

_**Roy: **I don't like the fact that you two are mating._

_**Yuna: **Why?..._

_**Roy:** Don't question it! I'm having Akito locked up. (points gun at Akito, about to shoot, Yuna is being held by one of the militaty guards)_

_**Yuna:** Daddy no please! (Starts to cry)_

_**Roy:** Why should I? (Looks at her)_

_**Yuna:** Because I love him! (Crying harder) Please..._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Bankotsu: **Aaron!_

_**Aaron:** Yeah dad?_

_**Bankotsu:** Go wash up, dinner's almost ready._

_**Aaron:**Ok. (Does what is told)_

_**Bankotsu:**(Goes to see Kyle) Hey Kyle._

_**Kyle: **Hi dad._

_**Bankotsu:** How have you've been doing?_

_**Kyle: **Ok...You?_

_**Bankotsu: **Ok. How is Lenne?_

_**Kyle:** She's good, she's pregnant again, but good._

_**Bankotsu:** Oh, that's good. I brought you some food._

_**Kyle: **Thanks._

_**Bankotsu:** You're welcome...I have to go._

_**Kyle:** Alright, see you later._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Kohaku: **Allison?_

_**Allison: **Yeah?_

_**Kohaku: **Dinner's almost ready._

_**Allison: **Oh, ok, let's go wash up._

_**Kohaku: **Ok._

_**Allison: **(Gets in the lake)_

_**Kohaku:** (Gets in the lake with her, starts kissing her neck)_

_**Allison:** (Wraps arms around him gentley, closes eyes)_

_**Bankotsu: **MOM! DAD!_

_**Kohaku and Allison: **Yes?_

_**Bankotsu:** Dinner's ready!_

_**Kohaku and Allison: **Ok! We'll be right there!_

_**Bankotsu:** Ok!_

_**later, at dinner**_

_**Karen:** (Makes a plate and takes it to Jan) Here daddy._

_**Jakotsu:** Thankyou Karen._

_**Bankotsu:** (Makes two plates and Two bottles, takes both plates and one bottle to Jan) Here Karen. (Hands her a plate)_

_**Karen: **Thankyou Ban. (Starts eating)_

_**Bankotsu: **Here you go Kisa, and this is for the baby. (Hands her a plate and the bottle and an extra bottle for the baby)_

_**Kisa: **Thankyou Ban. (Starts feeding baby)_

_**Bankotsu:** You're welcome. (leaves)_

_**Later, Nighttime**_

_**Bankotsu: **Zelda?_

_**Zelda:** Yes?_

_**Bankotsu: **Will you marry me?_

_**Zelda:** YES! (crying)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles, gets up and kisses her)_

_**Zelda: **(Smiles, kisses him back)_

_**Next Day, morning**_

_**Yuna: **Akito! Where the hell are you?_

_**Akito:** I am right here. (Walks out from woods)_

_**Yuna: **Oh...What were you doing in the woods?_

_**Akito: **I went to the place where the temple was._

_**Yuna: **OH...Ok._

_**Akito:** Yeah._

_**Later**_


	3. Corruption

_**Akito: **Yuna! (Holds her close)_

_**Yuna:** Uh...Akito, you're acting pretty strange today._

_**Akito:** So, got a problem with that?_

_**Night Time**_

_**Zelda:** (Finished brushing her hair, lys down)_

_**Bankotsu:** Goodnight. (Lys down next to her)_

_**Zelda: **Goodnight...Ban?_

_**Bankotsu:** yeah?_

_**Zelda: **Nevermind...How old are you?_

_**Bankotsu: **19..._

_**Zelda: **Oh..ok._

_**Bankotsu:** How old are you?_

_**Zelda:** 19._

_**Bankotsu:** Oh. You're not lying like Yuna did are you?_

_**Zelda: **No...It's just...You're short._

_**Bankotsu:** O..Oh._

_**Zelda: **Why ARE you short?_

_**Bankotsu:** I haven't went through puberty yet._

_**Zelda:** Oh, ok. But anyway, your long black hair is so beautiful._

_**Bankotsu:** Thankyou...I inherited the hair from my mother._

_**Zelda:** Oh._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Kagome: **What are you going to do about it Inu-Yash?_

_**Inu-Yasha:** (Looks very angry)_

_**Kagome: **You don't have the guts to hit or hurt me._

_**Inu-Yasha: **(Yelling very angry) YES I DO!_

_**Kagome:** Oh really..._

_**Inu-Yasha: **Yeah!_

_**Kagome: **Well, lets see.._

_**Inu-Yasha: **(Raises sword like he's going to hit her, stops)_

_**Kagome: **What's wrong? Can't do it?_

_**Inu-Yasha:** (Puts sword away) You're right, I can't._

_**Kagome:** Oh, ok, thankyou for admitting it, now leave them alone._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Inu-Yasha: **Fine. (Grabs Kagome's hand and walks away)_

_**Allison:** Kohaku...Are you ok?_

_**Kohaku: **Yeah, I'm fine. (Trys to get up) Aagh! (Holds his left shoulder)_

_**Allison: **Hold on. (Helps him up, takes him to tent, lys him down)_

_**Kohaku: **Thankyou Allison._

_**Allison: **You're welcome..(Puts antidont on wound)_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Zelda: **Ban..Allison is a demon, is she your step mother?_

_**Bankotsu: **No, Allison is my real mother._

_**Zelda:** (Looks close at him) You look human though._

_**Bankotsu:** Of course._

_**Zelda:** How can you be a half demon when you look human? I don't get it._

_**Bankotsu:** Ask my mom, it's very complicated to for me to explain._

_**Zelda: **Ok...Allison? Can I talk to you?_

_**Allison:** Yeah?_

_**Zelda:** Well, you're a demon._

_**Allison:** Yeah, I am._

_**Zelda: **Why does Ban look like human if he is a half demon?_

_**Allison: ** I was a human when I gave birth to him, and then I turned into a demon, so he has demon blood in him, and his father is a full human._

_**Zelda: **Um...Thanks. (Walks back to Ban)_

_**Next Day**_

_**Allison:** (Holding Jan tight on the ground) Hold it Jan!_

_**Kisa and Kara: **(Crying)_

_**Allison: **(Sticks needle in Jan, takes out his father's blood) Now you don't have my blood or Kohaku's! (Leaves)_

_**Jakotsu: **(Can't move, crying)_

_**Bankotsu: **Jan! (Runs to him)_

_**Jakotsu: **(Crying, can't move) I'm not...Related...To anyone anymore...Not even you, dad or grandfather..._

_**Bankotsu: **(About to cry) I don't care...I'll still love you..No matter what._

_**Next Week, Night**_

_**Yuna:** Akito...Let's have another baby._

_**Akito: **OH HELL NO! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH MORE KIDS, ANDREA IS ENOUGH!_

_**Yuna: **(Looks scared) Ok._

_**Zelda and Bankotsu: **(In their tent, can hear Akito and Yuna)_

_**Zelda: **Are they at it again? (Waking up)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Wakes up) Yeah, sounds like it._

_**Akito: **WE'RE NOT HAVING ANOTHER CHILD AND THAT'S FINAL!_

_**Roy: **(Behind him, grabs him, holds gun at side of Akito's head) I found you!_

_**Yuna: **Father leave him alone!_

_**Akito: **(Moves, gets shot in the arm)_

_**Yuna: **AKITO! (Runs to him and holds him tight to her) Father leave!_

_**Roy: **(Leaves)_

_**Yuna: **(Lys Akito down on their bed)_

_**Akito: **(Holding Yuna's hand with other arm)_

_**Yuna: **(Wraps wound) I won't allow anyone to kill you...Not after what happened to your family, and parents._

_**Morning**_

_**Bankotsu: **(Walking in woods)_

_**Yuna: **(Was in a tree, falls and lands in Bankotsu's arms)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Caught her) Uh..Yuna, are you ok?_

_**Yuna: **Yeah._

_**Bankotsu: **(Sits her up on the ground)_

_**Yuna: **(Falls, legs are broken) Aagh!_

_**Bankotsu: **(Puts her on his back, carries her)_

_**Later, Lunch**_

_**Jakotsu, Kara, Kisa: **(sitting in field, Kisa is playing around)_

_**Kara: **(Holding baby) Kisa, don't go near the camp over there, their eating._

_**Kisa: **Ok...Mommy, I'm hungry..._

_**Kara: **Um...Honey, go look in the grass, Find some clean grass and eat it._

_**Kisa:** Ok..(Looks around)_

_**Kara: **Jan?_

_**Jakotsu:** I'm ok, I just can't stand having Kisa eating grass all the time, it hurts to see her like this, even you and the baby._

_**Kara: **I know, and the baby hasn't been able to drink._

_**Jakotsu: **And Ban can't help anymore, since him and I are not related._

_**Kara:** Who ever cooked over there, it smells pretty good._

_**Jakotsu: **Yuna's cooking is always good._

_**Kisa: **(Comes back) I didn't find anything._

_**Kara: **Ok._

_**Jakotsu:** (Covers Kisa with a blanket that has so many holes in it) This is the only blanket we have._

_**Bankotsu:** (Looks over there, really really sad, puts vegtables in a bowl, puts lid on it, walks over to them and hands Kara the bowl)_

_**Jakotsu:** (Moves back, holding Kara)_

_**Kara: **(Moves back)_

_**Kisa: **(About to take bowl)_

_**Kara: **(Grabs Kisa's hands) No baby._

_**Kisa: **(Stops, looks sad)_

_**Bankotsu: **C'mon, you all need it, especially Kisa._

_**Kara: **No Thankyou._

_**Jakotsu,Kara and Kisa walk away sad,next day**_

_**Kisa:** (Holding a rag doll, is really sad)_

_**Allison:** (Comes by)_

_**Kohaku:** (Watches her)_

_**Allison: **(Takes doll away from Kisa)_

_**Kohaku: **(Looks sad)_

_**Kisa:** (Crying) No, I want my dolly! (Crying)_

_**Kohaku:** Allison, give it back to her, it is basically the only thing she has._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Bankotsu:** Yuna?_

_**Yuna:** Yes?_

_**Bankotsu: **Are you ok? I mean, your legs are broken and everything and you're walking around._

_**Yuna:** I'm fine._

_**Bankotsu:** Ok._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Kyle: **Lenne? How are you feeling? (Puts hand on her stomach)_

_**Lenne: **Ok._

_**Kyle:** Do you want to go eat dinner with my family, it's our family reunion today._

_**Lenne:** Sure, as long as I don't get hurt or loose another baby._

_**Kyle:** Ok. (Kisses her forehead) I love you._

_**Lenne: **(Closes eyes then opens them) I love you to._

_**Ranma: **Mellisa! Ryoga!_

_**Mellisa and Ryoga: **Yeah?_

_**Ranma:** It's time to eat._

_**Mellisa: **Ok._

_**Ranma: **Ryoga, go wash up._

_**Ryoga:** Ok._

_**Ranma: **Thankyou._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Yuna:** (Walking, falls, first time Akito notices that Yuna has been falling lately)_

_**Akito: **What's wrong? Why have you been falling?_

_**Yuna:** Oh..Uh, I broke my legs._

_**Akito: **Oh._

_**Kureno: **(Walks to Akito and Yuna) Akito?_

_**Akito: **Yes?_

_**Kureno: **I know how you fell in living in a temple, I want to invite you to live in a temple with me, and Yuna and your daughter._

_**Akito: **Let me talk to Yuna first._

_**Kureno: **Ok._

_**Yuna:** Yes Akito?_

_**Akito: **Do you want to live in a temple again?_

_**Yuna: **It's up to you, you were born and raised in a temple._

_**Akito: **Ok..(turns to Kureno) We are going to live in the temple with you._

_**Kureno: **Ok._

_**At the Temple**_

_**Kureno: **Akito, pick a room for you and Yuna._

_**Akito: **We'll stay in this room. (Points to the one near the hotspring)_

_**Yuna: **Beautiful._

_**Akito: **Yeah._

_**Yuna:** I hope your happy._

_**Akito: **Yes, I am._

_**Yuna: **(Leans on him) I kinda like it here, its quiet, and it's just us, Andrea and Kureno._

_**Akito: **Yes, I love it to, without everyone nearby._

_**Kureno: **(Walks into their room after knocking) Akito, your daughter wants to see you._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Kisa: **(Crying) I want my dolly, Yuna made it for me...(Crying hard)_

_**Kara: **(Looks sad)_

_**Kisa: **(Crying)_

_**Bankotsu: **Mom, can I have that doll please?_

_**Allison: **Sure. (Hands him the doll)_

_**Bankotsu:** Thankyou. (Takes it and gives it back to Kisa) Here you go._

_**Kisa: **(Stops crying, takes doll) Thankyou._

_**Bankotsu: **Jan,Kara, do you need anything?_

_**Jakotsu and Kara: **No thankyou._

_**Dinner at Temple**_

_**Yuna: **(Sits next to Kureno and Akito)_

_**Akito: **You feeling ok Yuna?_

_**Yuna: **Yeah...Why?_

_**Akito:** Just wandering, you look like you're sick._

_**Yuna:** Do...I?...(Falls on Kureno's lap)_

_**Akito: **Yuna?_

_**Yuna: **(Is sick, still on Kureno's lap)_

_**Akito:** (Picks her up, puts her in their bed, covers her, kisses her forehead and puts a warm wet rag on her head)_

_**Kureno: **Is she ok?_

_**Akito:** Yeah._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_**Zelda:** (Is petting a horse, gets on it)_

_**Bankotsu: ** Becareful ok._

_**Zelda: **Ban, get on...This horse is yours now._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok, cool. (Gets on behind her)_

_**Horse: **(Starts running fast)_

_**Bankotsu: **Woooo! (Holds onto Zelda's waist)_

_**Zelda: **(Smiles) It's ok, Epona won't hurt you, you will not fall off._

_**Bankotsu:** (Still holding onto her)_

_**Zelda: **(Stops horse, gets off)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Gets off)_

_**Zelda: **(Starts kissing him)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Puts arms on her shoulders)_

_**6 arrows shot Zelda**_

_**Bandits: **There she is! The ELF Princess! Get her away from that human!_

_**Zelda: **(falls on knees) Aagh!_

_**Bankotsu: **Zelda..(Picks her up, gets her up on the horse, gets on behind her, rides the horse quickly to camp where she's safe) Mom! I need your help!_

_**Allison: **(Runs out) Ban, here, ly her down in your tent._

_**Bankotsu: **(Lys her down on their bed) Bandits shot her with arrows._

_**Allison:** I see, I'm going to pull out all the arrows._

_**Bankotsu: **Be careful with her please._

_**Allison: **Ban, I will never hurt your fiancee. (Pulls out the arrows)_

_**Zelda: **(Eyes are still closed) Nnnnnn!_

_**Bankotsu: **(sits on bed beside her, holds her close)_

_**Allison: **(Wraps Zelda's stomach and chest)_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Bandit leader: **(Finds the temple) That kid might be in there! Kill him!_

_**Bandits: **(All bust in the temple with swords)_

_**Akito: **(Quickly puts Yuna behind him)_

_**Bandit leader: **(Points swords at Akito)It's surprising that you are still alive...When we killed your father and your family, you were taking by a man, and now, we are going to kill you, then you will be joining your family now!_

_**Akito: **(Moves back, looks angry)_

_**Bandit Leader: **So...you're angry...Stupid Hindus and their religion. (Snaps fingers, 4 bandits come in, 2 are holding Andrea, and the other 2 are holding swords around her neck)_

_**Yuna: **No!_

_**Akito: **Andrea...Bastard! Let her go!_

_**Bandit leader: **I will, if you give me your life!_

_**Yuna: **(Wraps arms around Akito)_

_**Akito: **Please take me...Not my daughter..(Saw Kureno)_

_**Kureno: **(Kills all the bandits) Akito! Grab your daughter!_

_**Next Day**_

_**Kureno:** (Lys Akito down on bed)_

_**Akito: **(Is lying on his stomach)_

_**Yuna: **(Starts Panicking) What happened to Akito? Why is he lying on his stomach?_

_**Kureno: **Calm down Yuna, the bandits sliced his back. (pulls down Akito's kimono) See?_

_**Yuna: **OH MY GOD! HE'S BLEEDING BAD! WE NEED TO HELP HIM!  
**Kureno:** Calm down, Calm down, (Wraps Akito's entire backm leaves the room)_

_**Yuna:** (Sits beside Akito)_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Renkotsu: **(Walks to the camp) Excuse me, may I talk to Bankotsu?_

_**Allison:** Sorry, but he's asleep, I don't really allow visitors to bother him while he's sleeping!_

_**Renkotsu: ** Ok ok, calm down lady. (leaves)_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Mellisa: **(Talking to Zelda)_

_**Bankotsu:** (Sitting beside Zelda and Mellisa)_

_**Mellisa:** I heard that Kara and the baby died, Kisa is still alive, along with Janm but Kisa is dying, they say that she is dieng of starvation._

_**Bankotsu: **Oh no, I will try and give them some food today at dinner._

_**Later, Dinner time**_

_**Bankotsu:** (Takes three plates of food, takes them to Kisa and Jan) Please take this, I don't want you to die, please._

_**Jakotsu:** (Takes plate) Go ahead Kisa, you need food anyway or you're going to die._

_**Kisa: **Ok. (Takes a plate)_

_**Bankotsu: **Thankyou, I will sit and eat with you, is that ok?_

_**Jakotsu:** That is fine, but what happens if Allison sees you?_

_**Bankotsu:** She can't do anything, I am allowed to do whatever I want, I am an adult now. (Sits down)_

_**Jakotsu:** That's true. (Starts to eat)_

_**Kisa: **(Trying to eat)_

_**Bankotsu:** (Eating)_

_**Allison:** (Sees them) Why those little. (Mummbling) Rats!_

_**Kohaku: **Leave them alone Allison._

_**Allison: **Fine. (Sits back down)_

_**Bankotsu: **Are you two finished?_

_**Jakotsu and Kisa: **Yes and Thankyou so much. (Hands him plates)_

_**Bankotsu: **You're welcome. (Takes plates back to camp)_

_**Jakotsu: **Kisa, are you ok?_

_**Kisa:** Yeah._

_**Jakotsu: **Ok._

_**Bankotsu: **(Comes back) What happened to Kara and the baby? _

_**Jakotsu: **They died from starvation. (Looks at Kisa, they both look sad)_

_**Bankotsu: **Oh, I'm sorry for asking. (Looks sad)_

_**Renkotsu: **Bankotsu! I need to ask a question!_

_**Bankotsu: **What?_

_**Renkotsu:** Bandits are looking for an elf, is there one here?_

_**Bankotsu: **Yeah, my fiancee, Zelda._

_**Renkotsu: **Well, they want to kill her._

_**Bankotsu: **I know, they already shot her with 6 arrows._

_**Renkotsu: **Is she ok?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Zelda: **(Walks to them) Y...Ye...yeah._

_**Bankotsu: **Zelda. (Holds her)_

_**Zelda: **It...Still...Hurts._

_**Bandit:** (On horse,Yuna is chained up behind him)_

_**Bankotsu:** (Looks at Yuna) Yuna.._

_**Yuna: **Nnnn..._

_**Bandit: **(Chokes Yuna)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Hits bandit with sword, releases Yuna)_

_**Yuna: **(Gets up, runs to Temple)_

_**Bandit: **RRRR! (Kills Kisa)_

_**Jakotsu:** Huh?...NO KISA!_

_**Bankotsu: **(Runs to Jan)_

_**Later at Night**_

_**Bankotsu: **(Sits next to Zelda) Are you ok?_

_**Zelda:** Yes._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok..Good._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Yuna: **(Arrived at temple, hesitating)_

_**Kureno: **(Holds her) What's wrong? Thank God they didn't harm you._

_**Yuna:** (Cathes her breath) I want to be beside Akito._

_**Kureno: ** Ok, calm down. (Picks her up, sits her beside Akito, leaves)_

_**Yuna: **(Leans on Akito's chest, crying a little)_

_**Akito: **(Wakes up) Yuna...Are you ok?_

_**Yuna: **Yeah. (Moves his top part of the kimono and slides it down to his waist) Ly down on your stomach._

_**Akito:** (Lys down on his stomach)_

_**Yuna:** (Puts warm water in a bowl, grabs a smooth rag and a towel) I'm going to wet the scar on your back so it can heal a little quicker._

_**Akito: **Ok._

_**Yuna: **(Soaks the rag, rubs his back very softly)_

_**20 minutes later**_

_**Yuna: **(Puts a towel on his back to dry, walks to closet, finds a house coat that she made an hour ago, walks to Akito) Akito, you can lean up._

_**Akito: **(Leans up, slides the top part of the kimono back on)_

_**Yuna: **(Hands him a purple house coat) I made this,...for you, you'll be a lot warmer. (puts it on him, the sleeves are a little too big) The sleeves are too big, but atleast it'll cover your body, you should wear this when you walk around the temple._

_**Akito: **Ok...Thankyou Yuna._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Zelda:** (Riding on the horse near camp, shooting arrows at targets)_

_**Bankotsu:** (Watching her to make sure she doesn't get hurt)_

_**Zelda: **(Does another round, ends, gets off)_

_**Bankotsu: **You did good._

_**Zelda: **Thankyou._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Akito: **(Walking around in the temple)_

_**Yuna: **(Walks up to him, puts arm around his back) You shouldn't be moving much._

_**Akito: ** Oh...Sorry to make you worry._

_**Yuna: **(Helps him to their room, helps him ly down on the bed, Ban and Zelda walk in)_

_**Akito: **(Gets up quickly)_

_**Yuna: **(Lys him back down)_

_**Bankotsu: **Hey...How are you doing Yuna?_

_**Akito: **Don't...Answer him Yuna._

_**Yuna: **Um..Ok._

_**Roy: **(Comes in, followed Ban)_

_**Yuna: **(Gets angry, runs toward Ban with a knife)_

_**Bankotsu: **Woo! (moves out of the way) I didn't bring him here, I sware._

_**Roy:** He didn't bring me, I secretly followed him._

_**Yuna: **NO! I don't want you here!_

_**Roy: **(Grabs Akito's hair very hard, keeps slamming him into the walls)_

_**Yuna: **NO! STOP PLEASE! (Crying very hard)_

_**Akito: **(Starts bleeding pretty much everywhere)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Pulls Roy back) Knock it off, your hurting him, I know I hate him but your hurting him, especially Yuna._

_**Roy: **(Leaves)_

_**Akito:** (Lys head on Yuna's shoulder)_

_**Kureno and Hatori: **(Walks in)_

_**Kureno: **(Hits Ban in the chest)_

_**Hatori: **(Rushes to Akito and Yuna)_

_**Zelda: **(Helps Ban up, they both then leave)_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_**Jakotsu:** (Holding the doll that Kisa would always carry around, looks sad)_

_**Bankotsu: **Jan..._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_**Yuki: **(In bed asleep)_

_**Hannah:** (Talking in her head) Yuki has his shirt off. (Stars talking normal) I want to kiss him. (Starts kissing the back of his neck)_

_**Yuki:** (Wakes up, turns around and holds her gentley)_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_**Mellisa: **So Ban..when is your wedding with Zelda?_

_**Bankotsu: **Tomorrow._

_**Allison:** No, actually, Ban, there might not BE a wedding._

_**At the temple**_

_**Akito: **(Wakes Yuna up)_

_**Yuna: **Huh?...Mmm...(Gets up, helps Akito up, puts house coat around him)_

_**Akito: **(Stands)_

_**Yuna: **If your gonna get something, I could've gotten it for you._

_**Akito: **No, I got it thanks._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_**Morning**_

_**Jakotsu: **(Finds 3 roses, picks them, walks to Kohaku, hands him a rose) Here Kohaku._

_**Kohaku:** (Looks sad) Thankyou._

_**Allison: **(Sitting beside Sesshomaru)_

_**Jakotsu: **(About to walks to Sesshomaru to give him a rose, but saw Allison and walks away sad, walks to Ban)_

_**Bankotsu: **(In his tent, still asleep)_

_**Jakotsu: **(Comes in, saw that Ban was still asleep, lys rose next to where he's sleeping walks out back to the field, holding rose that he wanted to give to Sesshomaru, but couldn't Because Allison was sitting with him)_

_**Sesshomaru: **(Walks to Jan) Hi._

_**Jakotsu: **Hi. (Hands him a red rose)_

_**Sesshomaru: **(Looks sad) Thankyou Jan. (Leaves)_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Bankotsu: **Zelda, are you alright?_

_**Zelda: **Yeah, I'm fine. (Smiles)_

_**Bankotsu: **Why will there might not be a wedding tomorrow?_

_**Zelda:** (Smiles) Ban...I'm pregnant. (said in a joyful voice)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles, not in a joyful voice) Oh...(Joyful voice) THAT IS GREAT! THAT IS VERY GREAT NEWS! (Hugs and kisses her) I love you so much._

_**Zelda:** Please be gentle, and I love you to._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Sango: **Miroku, please get up before that old tree falls on top of you._

_**Miroku:** (Eyes open wide) Old tree? where? Where? Where!_

_**Sango: **(Holds him still) Calm down, I just said that so you would get out of the way of the horse carrage._

_**Miroku:** Oh...(Looks at her weirdly and smiles)_

_**Sango: **(Looks at him) What? What are you staring at me like that?_

_**Miroku: **Do you want to do something tonight?_

_**Sango: **Like what?_

_**Miroku: **Oh...Like going somewhere for dinner or a walk on the beach._

_**Sango: **Sure._

_**Miroku:** Ok, let's go get dinner._

_**Sango: **Ok._

_**Sango and Miroku went to the beach after dinner**_

_**Miroku: **(Takes Sango's hand) Please don't slap me. (Trying to hide alittle)_

_**Sango: **I Won't. (Looks at him and smiles)_

_**Sunsets at the beach**_

_**Miroku: **We're here,...Together._

_**Sango: **(Sits down right next to him, watching the sun set) Oh,...It's so beautiful._

_**Miroku: **(Looks at her) Yes..You are. (Smiles)_

_**Sango: **(Looks at him and smiles back)_

_**Miroku: **I have so many reasons why I married you._

_**Next Day**_

_**Jakotsu: **(Alone) Why did Sesshomaru just say "Thankyou" and leave, he didn't stay beside me for a bit...Oh, yeah, we're not related anymore. I see how it is._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Akito: **FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! (slams Yuna on the bed) A Fucking child!THE PROTECTION DIDN'T WORK!_

_**Baby:** (Crying)_

_**Akito:** SHUT THAT DAMN BABY UP!_

_**Yuna:**(Picks up baby, Akito...Just calm down._

_**Akito: **FUCK NO! FUCK NO!_

_**Yuna: **(Puts baby in crib, lys Akito on bed, starts kissing him)_

_**Baby: **(Starts crying)_

_**Yuna:** (Still kissing him)_

_**Akito:** SHUT THAT BABY UP NOW!_

_**Yuna: **Ok. (Holds baby)_

_**Baby: **(Stops crying)_

_**Yuna: **(Puts baby down,gets back on Akito)_

_**Baby: **(Starts crying again)_

_**Yuna: **(Picks baby back up, sits beside Akito)_

_**Akito: **I can't stand this anymore! (Walks out of the room)_

_**Yuna: **(Walks out) Akito you...Will leave...Me? (Looks sad, about to cry)_

_**Akito: **No, I am not leaving you, I am just staying in a different room until the baby is older, ok? (Holds her close)_

_**Yuna:** (Wraps arms around him) We..Could..Get rid..Of the baby..._

_**Akito: **No Yuna, I know if we get rid of the baby, you will be sad and I want to make you happy so we will keep the baby._

_**Yuna: **No, it don't matter, Akito, your the father and I don't think we should have kids, it's stressing you out._

_**Akito: **It's fine Yuna. (Looks at her) We are keeping the baby._

_**Yuna: **No._

_**Akito:** Yes._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Zelda: **Ban?...(Still lying down)_

_**Bankotsu: **Yeah?_

_**Zelda:** About...Ak--Akito.._

_**Bankotsu: **What about him?.._

_**Zelda:** He's...My cousin._

_**Bankotsu: **What! (Looks shocked)_

_**Zelda: **I was adopted in his family, but, he doesn't know who I am._

_**Bankotsu: **Oh..(Trys not to look mad or angry or frustrated)_

_**Zelda: **I would like it if you wouldn't tell hime about me, it would really screw things up._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Baby: **(Crying)_

_**Yuna:** (Lying beside Akito)_

_**Akito: **(Looks at baby, shakes Yuna gentley) Yuna...The baby's crying._

_**Yuna: **Mmmm, can you get her. (Falls back asleep)_

_**Akito: **(Gets up, holds baby)_

_**Baby: **(Stops crying) D...Da...Daddy..._

_**Akito: **(Smiles, thinks about keeping the baby)_

_**Baby: **Daddy, daddy, daddy._

_**Akito: **(Holds baby close to him)_

_**Baby: **An...An...Andre..Andrea..._

_**Akito: **(Smiles more, thinks more)_

_**Baby: **Daddy..._

_**Akito:** (Soft, gentle voice) I am right here. (Holds her close to his chest to get a sent from her)_

_**Baby: **(Shuts up)_

_**Akito: **(Holding baby very gentley)_

_-----------------------------------------------------_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yuna:** (Wakes up)_

_**Akito: **(Is in the main room of the temple, holding baby)_

_**Yuna:** (Walks in, very tired)_

_**Akito:** (Rocking the baby in his arms)_

_**Yuna:** (Sits next to Akito, puts head on his shoulder)_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Zelda: **(Gets up, holds her and Ban's baby, walks out)_

_**Bankotsu: **Here Zelda, let me take the baby and you should go eat._

_**Zelda: **Alright. (Hands him the baby)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Holds baby, walks to Jan, sits beside him) Hey...How are you feeling?_

_**Jakotsu: **G...Good. (Sees the baby in Ban's arms)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Gentley puts baby in Jan's arms)_

_**Jakotsu: **(Holding baby) He...He's...Cute..._

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles) Yeah...I must go. (Takes baby from him)_

_**Breakfast**_

_**Allison: **(Is VERY hyper) YIPPIE! (laughing hard)_

_**Bankotsu, Zelda and Kohaku: **(Looking at her pretty strange, all are getting annoyed)_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Hatori:** Um Akito, your 15 year old daughter ran off with a guy...And is...(Starts whispering in his ear) Naked._

_**Akito:** WHAT?_

_**Hatori: **Yep._

_**Akito: **WELL GET HER!_

_**Hatori: **Ok,ok, I'm going._

_**Baby: **(Starts crying because Akito yelled)_

_**Akito: **(Holds baby close, soft gentle voice) Shhh...It's ok._

_**Baby: **(Stops crying)_

_**Hatori: **(Brings Andrea back, pushes her infront of Akito) Here._

_**Akito: **(Holds baby carefully, with one hand, punches Andrea)_

_**Andrea: **Aagh!_

_**Baby:** (Starts crying)_

_**Akito: **(Holds Akira with both arms) Shh baby Akira, daddy's here, don't cry baby girl._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Naddly: **(Following Ban everywhere) Daddy, what are you looking for?_

_**Bankotsu: ** Looking for your mother..Oh..Zelda!_

_**Zelda: **Hmm? Yeah?_

_**Bankotsu: ** Have you seen Banryuu?_

_**Zelda: **That giant sword? No._

_**Naddly: **Daddy here..(Some how picks up Ban's sword)_

_**Bankotsu:** Thankyou...Wait, how did you do that? No one can pick up the sword but me...Zelda, did you see that or was it just me?_

_**Zelda: **Ban...It's real..._

_**Bankotsu: **(Looks shocked) Oh...Wow._

_**Naddly: **What? Why are you two staring at me like that?_

_**Bankotsu: **Because you are the only one beside me who can wield that sword._

_**Naddly: **Uh, Ok...(Walks away) I'm hanging our with Kisa for a little bit._

_**Zelda: **I wouldn't._

_**Bankotsu: **Naddly won't get hurt, she will just be yelled at._

_**Zelda: **No, Kisa, she's very very sick._

_**Bankotsu: **Oh no, what's wrong?_

_**Zelda: **They say that she has cancer._

_**Bankotsu: **Awwww, that poor little girl, I wonder how she got it._

_**Zelda: **I'm going in.(walks in the tent)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Walks to Jan) How are you doing Jan?_

_**Jakotsu: **Ok._

_**Bankotsu: **That's good. (Sits next to him)_

_**Jakotsu: **Ban...I want...You...To...To...Have...Ki...Kisa...You'll...Make...Her...Ha...Happy..._

_**Bankotsu: **I will take her, to give her a home..But I am not taking her from being your little girl._

_**Jakotsu: **I know...I just...Want her to..Have what...I had when...I was little..._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok,ok, but she's still going to come see you everyday._

_**Jakotsu: **Ok._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok. (Takes Kisa)_

_**Zelda: **Ban, what's going on? Why do you have Kisa?_

_**Bankotsu:** Jan told me to take Kisa._

_**Zelda: **Why?..._

_**Bankotsu:** Because he wants her to have what he had when he was a little boy._

_**Zelda: **Oh...And what was that?_

_**Bankotsu: **A family and a warm home._

_**Zelda: **Oh, so he wants us to take care of her for him, I see how it is._

_**Bankotsu: **Yeah, and right now she's asleep. (Lys her down on Kyle's old bed)_

_**Morning  
Bankotsu: **(Wakes, walks outside)_

_**Zelda: **(Walks outside, puts hand on Ban's shoulder) What's wrong?_

_**Bankotsu: **Oh nothing, it's just, something tells me that Kisa is going to die before she turns 16 and it's really breaking my heart._

_**Zelda: **Oh...Don't think that, it's not true._

_**Kisa: **(Wakes up, starts caughing real bad)_

_**Bankotsu and Zelda: **Kisa! (Runs to her)_

_**Bankotsu:** (Sits Beside Kisa)_

_**Zelda: **I'll call for a doctore. (Walks out to find a doctor, comes back in)_

_**Hatori: **(Checks up on Kisa) So...She is going through the same thing as Akito._

_**Bankotsu:** What is that? (Looks at him)_

_**Hatori: **She has Asma attacks. Nothing bad. (Walks out and leaves._

_**Kisa: **(Coughing) I...Want my..Dolly._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok. (Picks her up, takes her to Jan) She wanted to see you._

_**Jakotsu: **Oh...Ok. (Holds Kisa)_

_**Bankotsu: **We found out what she has._

_**Jakotsu: **And what's that?_

_**Bankotsu: **Asma attacks._

_**Jakotsu:** Oh..Ok. Take her back inside, it's too cold for her to be out here._

_**Bankotsu: **Uh...Ok..(Takes Kisa back inside)_

_**Kisa: **(Starts crying) I want my dolly._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok, hold on, I will get it, Zelda, can you watch Kisa for me while I get her doll?_

_**Zelda:** Yeah..._

_**Bankotsu: **Thankyou. (Walks out of tent, walks to Jan) Jan, Kisa wants her doll, do you have it here? I think she left it._

_**Jakotsu: **Here. (Hands him Kisa's doll)_

_**Bankotsu: **Thankyou. (Walks away)_

_**Allison: **Baan! (In a singing tone)_

_**Bankotsu: **What?_

_**Allison: **How's my half-demon baby boy? (In a childish voice)_

_**Bankotsu: **Good.(Puts doll in pocket of his armor) Why?_

_**Allison: **Because...You..._

_**Bankotsu: **Because I what?_

_**Allison: **You've never transformed before, and I want to see how you're feeling._

_**Bankotsu: **Because I have never been really mad before and I don't want to get that mad, I am really afraid of hurting somebody._

_**Allison: **Oh. (Looks a bit sad) Well, I gotta go, I need to save Yuna, she was kidnapped._

_**Bankotsu: **What? By who?_

_**Allison: **Seymour..._

_**Bankotsu: **Why you ask, because she promised to marry him and didn't._

_**Allison: **Yeah and he also took Akira, that poor little girl, and she's only 3 years old._

_**Bankotsu: **Where are they? (Starting to get mad)_

_**Allison: **The Fire Temple._

_**Bankotsu: **Hold on, I'm coming with you, let me tell Zelda. (Walks in tent,hands Kisa her doll) Their you go Kisa...Zelda, I am going with my mom to save Yuna._

_**Zelda: **Ok, come back safe._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Seymour: **My dear, C'mon, sit down._

_**Yuna: **(Sits down, looks scared) Hand Akira over._

_**Seymour: **No you wench! (Slaps her)_

_**Yuna: **(Looking down)_

_**Bankotsu: **Hand Akira over dammit!_

_**Seymour: **Grrrrr!_

_**Yuna: **Ban..._

_**Bankotsu: **(Grabs Akira, hands her to Yuna, whispers in Yuna's ear) My mother's outside, go quickly._

_**Yuna: **Ok...(Kisses him, then walks outside)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Looks shocked, remembers Seymour behind him, turns around fast and hits him)_

_**Seymour: **(Retreats)_

_**Yuna: **(Is waiting outside)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Walks outside, saw Yuna near a tree)_

_**Yuna: **(Walks to him and holds him)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles, holds her, but not to tight)_

_**Yuna: **(Holds him a bit tight)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Holds her a little tighter)_

_**Yuna: **Y-Y-You want me back, huh?_

_**Bankotsu: **You're married to Akito and you will not leave him._

_**Yuna: **True, but he really needs me, he lost his entire family when he was only 3 years old._

_**Bankotsu: **Yeah,..I know and not only that, but what about Zelda and the kids?_

_**Yuna: **That's alright, we can secretly/privately meet eachother._

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles) Ok, and that would almost mean that Akira is like my step daughter._

_**Yuna: **Alright,..How about we meet eachother at the beach tonight at sundown?_

_**Bankotsu: **That's fine with me._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Morning**_

_**Kisa: **(Crying)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Wakes up, walks to Kisa, holds her gentley, in a soft gentle voice) What's wrong Kisa?_

_**Kisa: **I had a bad dream._

_**Bankotsu: **Oh..Ok._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Akito and Yuna: **(Both are visiting the camp, walking around)_

_**Akito: **(Holding Akira against his chest) And why are we here?_

_**Yuna: **I haven't seen Yuki or Karen in such a long time._

_**Akito: **(Puts Akira down so she could crawl around)_

_**Yuna: **Awwww. Akira looks soo adorable when she crawls, she's only 2 years old, and she can only say "daddy" she looks exactly like you, but smaller._

_**Akito: **Yeah, she's my little girl alright, Yuna..I love you._

_**Yuna: **(leaves Akito somewhere in the camp, Akito is watching Akira, walks into Yuki and Hannah's tent) Yuki--Oh my God! you've grown soo much and we have not seen eachother for so long!_

_**Yuki: **(Smiles) Hi mom, I missed you to. (Hugs her)_

_**Yuna: **Where's Hannah?_

_**Yuki: **I dunno._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Allison: **(Is giving Ban check up)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Is sitting down)_

_**Allison: **Ok, looks like your fever is going down,_

_**Bankotsu: **Good._

_**Allison: **Though, your demon blood is going high._

_**Bankotsu: **Oh.._

_**Allison: **You could transform any day or time._

_**Bankotsu: **I want to somehow lower it, I don't want to hurt someone._

_**Allison: **Well, try not to let anyone bother you, ok baby?_

_**Bankotsu: **Ok._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kohaku: **(Holding Yuna down on bed)_

_**Yuna: **Kohaku,...What are you doing to me?_

_**Kohaku: **You need to chill. (Keeps her down)_

_**Yuna: **Fine...AKITO! BAN!_

_**Bankotsu and Akito: **(Walks in)_

_**Akito: **Let go of her dammit!_

_**Bankotsu: **Dad, let her go._

_**Kohaku: **(Lets Yuna go)_

_**Yuna: **(Walks to Akito)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles at her, walks out)_

_**Roy: **(Shoots Akito)_

_**Akito: **(Starts kneeling down, gripping his arm)_

_**Yuna: **No! Akito!_

_**Bankotsu: **(Rushes back in) Is he ok?_

_**Yuna: **(Crying)_

_**Roy: **(Starts beating Akito with the gun)_

_**Bankotsu: **Roy! (Looks at him) I think that's enough._

_**Roy: **(Leaves)_

_**Akito: **(Eyes closed, not breathing)_

_**Yuna:** No...no...(Crying)_

_**Bankotsu: **Mom, Yuna needs help with Akito._

_**Allison: **He's dead._

_**Yuna: **(Crying harder)_

_**Bankotsu:** Yuna. (Holds her tight to calm her down and make her feel safe)_

_**Yuna: **(Calms down, stops crying)_

_**Bankotsu: **Comeon. (Walks her to his tent) Are you going to be ok?_

_**Yuna: **Uh,..Huh._

_**Bankotsu: **Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?_

_**Yuna: **yeah..._

_**Allison: **(Hollers) Ban! Zelda is staying with her parents for the weekened!_

_**Bankotsu: **Ok! Thankyou for telling me!_

_**Yuna: **(Falls asleep in his arms)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Lys her down on his bed, lys down right next to her)_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Yuna: **(Walks to where Akito lays, holds him, starts crying)_

_**Bankotsu:** (Watches her, looks sad)_

_**Kohaku: **Yuna,..Honey, do you want to bury him?_

_**Yuna: **No, I want Hatori to bring him back to life._

_**Kohaku: **Ok._

_**Akira: **(Crawling, lands at Ban's feet) Daddy..._

_**Bankotsu:** (Smiles) Hi Akira. (Picks her up, takes her to Yuna)_

_**Yuna: **(Holds her)_

_**Akira: **(Hands are reaching to Ban) Daddy, daddy!_

_**Bankotsu: **(Looks at Akira, about to tell her that he is not her daddy)_

_**Akira: **Daddy, daddy, Daddy!_

_**Bankotsu: **(Looks at Yuna)_

_**Yuna: **That's the only word she can say._

_**Bankotsu: **Oh, do you want me to take her?_

_**Yuna: **You might as well._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok. (Holds Akira in his arms)_

_**Akito: **(Wakes up, saw Ban holding his baby, gets mad) Give me my baby!_

_**Bankotsu: **Ok..(Hands Akira to Akito)_

_**Akito: **(Holds Akira against his chest, punches Ban with his right hand) Don't ever touch her!_

_**Bankotsu: **(Starts to get really mad)_

_**Akito: **And don't even talk to Yuna!_

_**Bankotsu: **You can't stop me from talking to her! (Is very very mad)_

_**Akito: **Yes I can you fucking moron!_

_**Bankotsu: **No you can't, she can do anything under her own free will, she doesn't have to listen to you, and you never know, she could someday leave you! You fuckin asshole! (Mader than before, starts transforming)_

_**Yuna: **Oh no._

_**Akito: **She won't leave me!_

_**Bankotsu: **You don't know that!_

_**Akito: **Shut up!_

_**Bankotsu: **Yuna, you better take Akira and leave, I don't want to hurt her! (Transforms)_

_**Yuna: **(Grabs Akira) Please don't hurt Akito. (Leaves)_

_**Akito: **What the...?_

_**Kureno: **(Jumped infront of Akito, got hurt badly because of Ban)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Swings again, hits Akito)_

_**Yuna:**(Comes out) NO! STOP PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH HIM!_

_**Bankotsu: **(Saw Yuna holler, transforms back to normal)_

_**Yuna: **Akito...Are you ok?_

_**Akito: **yeah, we're leaving! (Pulls on Yuna's arm)_

_**Yuna: **Ok..Akira..(Picks her up)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Looks sad)_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Hannah: **Oh,..Wow!_

_**Yuki: **What?_

_**Hannah: **Isn't Zelda wonderful?_

_**Yuki: **Yeah._

_**Zelda:** (Playing an ocarina, Ban hears, she is back from being with her parents)_

_**Bankotsu: **Hi Zelda..(Walks up to her)_

_**Zelda: **(Playing ocarina)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles, sits down and listens)_

_**Zelda: **(Stops)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Looks at her, still smiling at her)_

_**Zelda: **What? (moves her hair behind her shoulders, her elf ears are showing)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Gets up, walks to her) Nothing. (Takes his hand and puts them on her ear very gentley) I love your ears, their beautiful. _

_**Zelda: **(Looks at him and smiles)_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Kisa: **(Looking for something to play with, sits down, looks sad)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Hands Kisa her doll)_

_**Zelda: **Ban, we should get her some things to play with._

_**New Year's Day**_

_**Akira: **(Following Akito every where because she is not allowed to leave his side) Daddy...Can I go play?_

_**Akito: **No!_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Bankotsu: **(Playing with Zelda in their bed)_

_**Zelda: **Ban...Why are you so playful today? _

_**Bankotsu: **I Dunno, because there is nothing to do._

_**Zelda: **I'll be back.(Gets up, leaves tent)_

_**Renkotsu: **(Walks in) Wow Bankotsu, you really do look like a Mama's boy! Hahahahahahahahaha!_

_**Bankotsu: **SHUT UP! I wan in a playful mood until you came in._

_**Later, Kids are in Ban's tent**_

_**Kisa: **(Playing with doll because she has nothing else to play with)_

_**Aaron and Naddly: **(Is sitting near Kisa, playing with their toys that they got for Christmas)_

_**Kisa: **(Looks at them playing with toys, looks sad, turns to face the other direction, holds doll close, tears starts to fall from eyes)_

_**Bankotsu: **What's wrong Kisa?_

_**Kisa: **Nothing...(Looks sad)_

_**Bankotsu: **Ok..._

_**Kisa: **I...feel like...I don't...Belong here..In a home..._

_**Bankotsu: **You do, it's just, I can't take your daddy in with you unless I move and get a home of my own._

_**Kisa: **The other people hate me, I feel left out. (starts to cry a little)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Holds her) Do you want to move out of this area, I will take your daddy with us._

_**Kisa: **No, daddy likes it here, he says he likes to watch this family on holidays._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok, I will be right back..(Walks to Jan) Jan, I have a question to ask you._

_**Jakotsu: **Hmmm...What?_

_**Bankotsu: **If I move because Kisa doesn't feel like she belongs, would you come with us?_

_**Jakotsu: **Yeah..._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Allison: **(Pulls on Ban's braid as he walks by her, she is lying down) Baby..._

_**Bankotsu: **(Turns around, kneels beside her where she is lying down) What?_

_**Allison: **Take your medicine._

_**Bankotsu: **I did._

_**Allison: **Ok. (Puts hand on his chest, checks his heart beat, pressing on his chest lightly) Take some deep breaths)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Does what is told)_

_**Allison:** Ok..Go on, do what ever you were going to do._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok..(Walks to Zelda) Zelda, I need to talk to you._

_**Zelda: **Yeah?_

_**Bankotsu: **How do you feel about moving from here?_

_**Zelda: **It don't matter._

_**Bankotsu: **Do you know where we could go?_

_**Zelda: **My men are building a home._

_**Bankotsu: **Oh, ok, how fast do yo uthink they can build a home for us?_

_**Zelda: **It's already finished._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok, cool, I will be right back. I am going to talk to Kisa about htis really quick._

_**Zelda: **She's uh...Asleep._

_**Bankotsu: **(Looks at her) Tell me the truth,..Where is she?_

_**Zelda: **Allison,..Allison has her._

_**Bankotsu: **What! (Runs to his mother) Mom, give me Kisa._

_**Allison: **Here..(Pushes her)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Catches her, holding Kisa) Why did you ahve her anyway?_

_**Allison: **Teasing her._

_**Bankotsu:** Will you please leave her alone, she lives with me now._

_**Allison: **Fine._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**In the new house**_

_**Bankotsu: **(Gives Kisa some new clothes) Here Kisa, You should be a little warmer)_

_**Kisa: **Thankyou Ban.._

_**Jakotsu: **(Sits in corner, looks out the window)_

_**Zelda: **I'm going to shop for some food._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok._

_**Zelda: **I'm picking up dinner afterwards, what would you all like?_

_**Bankotsu: **Ask Jan, we should let him decide, he would know._

_**Zelda: **Ok._

_**Jakotsu: **It don't matter. (Looks away)_

_**Zelda: **Ok. (Walks to Ban) Something's wrong with Jan._

_**Bankotsu: **Alright, I will talk to him later._

_**Zelda: **Ok, what are we going to do about dinner?_

_**Bankotsu: **I don't know, ask Kisa and hold up this chart so she can pick._

_**Zelda: **Oki. (Walks to Kisa) Kisa, what would you like for dinner? (Holds up chart)_

_**Kisa: **This. (Points to the one she likes)_

_**Zelda: **Oh, that's a good choice, I will pick the stuff up after I go shopping._

_**Kisa: **Ok._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Bankotsu: **(Looking outside, thinking he should go to the lake or not) Jan?_

_**Jakotsu:** Yeah?_

_**Bankotsu: **I am gonna go to the lake, are you going to be alright with the kids?_

_**Jakotsu: **Yeah._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok..(Leaves)_

_**At the lake**_

_**Bankotsu: **Yuna?_

_**Yuna: **Ban? (Smiles, runs to him)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Holds her) _

_**Yuna: **You want to swim?_

_**Bankotsu: **Sure. (Gets in the lake)_

_**Yuna: **(Gets in the lake, leans against the rock)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Puts hands on her shoulders gentley, starts kissing her neck)_

_**Yuna: **(Closes her eyes)_

_**Later**_

_**Bankotsu: **(Wakes, still on the beach with Yuna) Yuna..Wake up._

_**Yuna: **Hmmmm...What?_

_**Bankotsu: **We both need to get home, it's midnight._

_**Yuna: **Oh, Ok, thanks for waking me up. (Gets up, goes home)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Goes home, eats, then crawls in bed)_

_**Morning**_

_**Zelda: **Ban...Where were you all last night? I was getting worried about you._

_**Bankotsu: **I was at the beach, and guess I fell asleep, and sorry that I made you worry._

_**Zelda: **(Holds him) I love you._

_**Bankotsu: **I love you to. (Walks over to Kisa) Are you ok?_

_**Kisa: **Yeah._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok good. (Walks to Jan) What's wrong? Why do you keep staring out the window?_

_**Jakotsu: **Oh..I don't know, I'm just used to living outside all the time, it's been a long time since I've been in a warm home...Ban...I love you..._

_**Bankotsu: **I love you to Jan, always._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Yuna: **Akito? Are you asleep?_

_**Akito: **No._

_**Yuna: **Um, Akito, you seem upset._

_**Akito: **No, I'm just thinking about something._

_**Yuna: **Is it ok if I hold Akira?_

_**Akito: **Yeah, go ahead, after all, she is your daughter to._

_**Yuna: **Would you like some ice water?_

_**Akito: **Sure._

_**Yuna: **Here you go. (Sets water next to him)_

_**Akito: **Thankyou._

_**Yuna:** You seem to be lying down a lot, Ban really tore you up._

_**Akito: **No, I just don't feel good._

_**Yuna: **Are you sick?_

_**Akito: **I don't know._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Bankotsu: **Mmmmmm...(Wakes up)_

_**Renkotsu: **Hey,..Mama's Boy!_

_**Bankotsu:** STOP CALLING ME THAT! AND I JUST WOKE UP!_

_**Renkotsu: **Well, you are._

_**Bankotsu: **So, I still don't like to be called that._

_**Renkotsu: **Anyway, your mother's here._

_**Allison: **Oh Baaaby! C'mere Baby boy! (Said in a singing voice)_

_**Bankotsu: **What?_

_**Allison: **Awwww. (Holds him)_

_**Bankotsu: **What do you want?_

_**Allison: **To spend time with my baby boy! (Kissing him on his cheak)_

_**Bankotsu: **Mom, I don't...I am really tired._

_**Allison: **Well, I came to stay for the week._

_**Bankotsu:** Ummm...Ok. I will be right back. (Runs into Jan's room)Jan?_

_**Jakotsu: **Yeah?_

_**Bankotsu: **You have to stay in this room for the week, I will have Kisa bring you food when mom's not looking. Ok?_

_**Jakotsu: **Ok. (Tells Kisa)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Walks out, goes back over to Allison) Ok, I'm sorry._

_**Allison: **That's ok baby boy. (Holds him)_

_**Bankotsu: **Zelda?_

_**Zelda: **Yes?_

_**Bankotsu: **(Whispers in her ear) Keep my mom out of Jan and Kisa's room, because Jan's staying there for the whole week until my mother leaves._

_**Zelda: **Ok._

_**Bankotsu: **Thankyou._

_**Zelda: **No problem._

_**Bankotsu: **Mom...Can I go back to sleep?_

_**Allison: **Sure baby boy._

_**Bankotsu: **Zelda will show you where your room is._

_**Allison: **Ok, just get some rest._

_**Bankotsu: **(Lys back down, falls asleep)_

_**Zelda: **Allison, I will take you to your room._

_**Allison: **Ok, thankyou._

_**Zelda:**The only rooms that guests are allowed in, including you are the living room, family room, basement, bathrooms, dinning room, and kitchen, plus the room we put you in. (Walks up to the door) Alright, here's your room, will you follow all the rules?_

_**Allison: **Yes and thankyou. (Walks into her room) Wow, this is a big room._

_**Zelda: **yes, make yourself comfortable, take a nap or something till dinner, but don't go in any other rooms but the rooms I told you, ok?_

_**Allison: **Ok._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Zelda: **(Smiles,leaves) Ban? You have to help me with dinner._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok...(Gets up, walks into the kitchen with her)_

_**Dinner time**_

_**Bankotsu: **Kisa?_

_**Kisa:** Yeah?_

_**Bankotsu: **Could you go wash up for dinner?_

_**Kisa:** Yeah. (Goes to wash up)_

_**Bankotsu: **Thankyou, Mom!_

_**Allison:** Yes?_

_**Bankotsu: **Dinner is ready!_

_**Allison: **Ok...(Sits at the table)_

_**Kisa: **(Sits next to Ban)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Serves plates)_

_**Right after dinner**_

_**Allison: **(Washing dishes)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Hands Kisa a plate and a cup of water) Quickly give this to your dad._

_**Kisa: **Ok. (Goes to room, hands Jan the plate and cup) Here daddy._

_**Jakotsu: **Thankyou Kisa, tell Ban that I said thankyou when you go back out._

_**Kisa: **Ok._

_**Jakotsu: **(Starts eating)_

_**Later**_

_**Bankotsu: **Zelda, I am going to go see how Jan and Kisa are doing._

_**Zelda: **Ok._

_**Bankotsu: **(Walks in Jan and Kisa's room) hey, how are you two doing?_

_**Jakotsu and Kisa: **Good._

_**Bankotsu: **That's good. Kisa, I have two things for you. (Holds up a blanket and a teddy bear) Zelda made the blanket and I got the teddy bear._

_**Kisa: **Thankyou Ban. (Takes it)_

_**Bankotsu: **Here Jan, these are for you. (Hands him some clothes and a blanket, and some things he needs)_

_**Jakotsu:** Thankyou Ban, so much._

_**Bankotsu:** Your welcome._

_**Zelda: **(Walks in) You might want to come out, your mother is coming._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok, I will be right back Jan.(Walks out) Hi mom._

_**Allison: **Hello._

_**Bankotsu: **Do you like it here?_

_**Allison: **Yes, it's very neat._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Akira: **(Sits next to Akito) Daddy, are you feeling ok?(Has the same eyes as AKito and the hair style, but hair is lightbrown, not purple)_

_**Akito: **Yeah, a little._

_**Akira:** Ok..._

_**Akito: **What? What's wrong Akira?_

_**Akira: **Nothing daddy, I love you._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Christmas Eve**_

_**Zelda: **Atleast your mom left before Christmas._

_**Bankotsu: **Yeah._

_**Zelda: **There. (Finishes decorating the tree)_

_**Bankotsu: **It's beautiful._

_**Night**_

_**Zelda: **(Lys gifts under the tree)_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Kisa: **Daddy, what is Christmas?_

_**Jakotsu: ** A holiday._

_**Kisa: **Oh...Goodnight._

_**Jakotsu: **Goodnight Kisa._

_**Christmas Day**_

_**Kisa: **(Sits on the couch away from the tree, watches Aaron and Naddly open gifts)_

_**Aaron and Naddly: **(Finishes opening gifts, nothing is left under or near the tree._

_**Kisa: **(Watching them play, still on couch, looks Kinda sad, covers up with a blanket)_

_**Bankotsu and Zelda: **(Walks into the living room)_

_**Bankotsu: **Hello Aaron, Naddly._

_**Zelda: **(Gentley hits Ban in the shoulder) Ban,..Look..(Points to Kisa)_

_**Kisa: **(Holding teddy bear, looks a bit sad)_

_**Bankotsu: **Aaron, Naddly, come here please._

_**Aaron and Naddly: **Yeah?_

_**Bankotsu: **Can both of you give Kisa one of your toys to make her feel better? She has nothing to play with._

_**Zelda: **Ban, how about we just get her some things._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok, Aaron, Naddly, nevermind. (Turns to Zelda) What are we going to get her?_

_**Zelda: **I don't know._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Akira: **Daddy, you still in bed? Why not come outsid eso you can get some cool air?_

_**Akito: **Ok..(Gets up slowley, walks outside on the porch)_

_**Akira: **Daddy? What's wrong? You're kneeling down? Daddy?_

_**Akito: **Akira, honey, I am very very sick._

_**Akira: **Oh, maybe I shouldn't have made you get out of bed._

_**Akito: **(Slowly walks to room, lys on bed, about to fall asleep)_

_**Akira: **Daddy? (Holding his hand)_

_**Akito: **Hmmm?_

_**Akira: **Don't leave me daddy.._

_**Akito: **I won't honey,I am just sleeping._

_**Akira: **Still?_

_**Akito: **Yes, I am still tired._

_**Akira: **Ok._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Bankotsu: **Zelda, we have to get her something quick._

_**Zelda: **Ok,ok._

_**Kisa: **(Accidently spilled water on the couch)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Walks over to Kisa witha towel) It's ok Kisa. (Dries it up with the towel)_

_**Kisa: **I'm sorry...(Goes in her room, holding teddy bear tight)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Looks at Zelda)_

_**Zelda:** I'm going._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok._

_**Yuki:** Hey,...Where's my baby sister?_

_**Bankotsu: **In her bedroom._

_**Yuki: **Ok._

_**Kisa: **(In room, holding teddy bear)_

_**Yuki:** Hi Kisa._

_**Kisa: **(Smiles) Wuki! the word "Wuki" means "Yuki"_

_**Yuki: **(Smiles) Come give me a hug._

_**Kisa: **(Hugs him then lets go) Where's Mannam? The word "Mannam" Means "Hannah"_

_**Yuki: **She's good, she misses you but she had a lot to do today, so she's sorry that she couldn't make it here._

_**Kisa:** Oh,.._

_**Yuki: **I have a gift for you Kisa._

_**Kisa: **(Smiles)_

_**Yuki: **(Sets a big box infront of her) Here._

_**Kisa: **(Picks up the lid of the box, a puppy pops out)_

_**Puppy: **(Barks)_

_**Kisa:** A Puppy!_

_**Yuki: **Merry Christmas Kisa._

_**Kisa: **Thankyou._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Yuna: **(Sitting beside Akito, Putting a warm wet rag on his forehead)_

_**Akira: **Daddy?_

_**Yuna: **Hush Akira, your daddy is very sick._

_**AKira: **Ok._

_**Yuna: **(Smiles) Go play or something._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Kisa: **(On floor of the living room, playing with the puppy)_

_**Bankotsu:**(Smiles) Zelda,...DId you get them yet?_

_**Zelda: **Yes._

_**Bankotsu: **Kisa...We have something for you._

_**Kisa: **(Looks up at them)_

_**Bankotsu: **Do you like them? (Hands her a ring and a bracelet that has diamonds in them)_

_**Kisa: **Uh huh._

_**Zelda: **What's wrong?_

_**Kisa: **Oh...Nothing._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_**Yuna: **Akito, do you want me to open this window, so you can fell the cool air?_

_**Akito: **Yes,..Will you please?_

_**Yuna: **Ok.(Opens the window, sits next to him)_

_**Akito: **(Falls back asleep)_

_**Yuna: **(Covers him)_

_**The wind starts getting cold**_

_**Yuna: **It's getting cold...(Closes the window half way)_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Zelda: **(Walks into a room) Ok,. I'm alone. (Starts to sing in a beautiful voice)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Walks by) Huh? (Hears her, and starts listening)_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Yuna: **Akito, do you need the window shut?_

_**Akito: **Yes._

_**Yuna: **Alright.(Closes the window) How are you feeling? Are you able to get up?_

_**AKito: **(Trys to get up, sits up after two minutes)It's hard._

_**Yuna: **I guess you can only stay up for a mount of time..You don't need to get up, you can just talk to me if you want._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_**Bankotsu: **(At the beach) Yuna's not here._

_**Link: **(An elf) She won't be._

_**Bankotsu: **What...Why?_

_**Link: **Akito is very sick, she has to stay with him until he gets a little better._

_**Bankotsu: **Oh..._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_** Morning, Kisa's birthday**_

_**Kisa: **(Playing with her puppy)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles, watches her)_

_**Knock at the door**_

_**Puppy: **(Runs towards the door, jumps on Yuki and Anna)_

_**Kisa: **Wuki! Manna!_

_**Yuki and Hannah:** Hey Kisa. (Hugs her)_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_**Kureno: **Akito...(Walks in, feels Akito's head) How are you doing?_

_**Akito: **Good, I feel a little better._

_**Kureno: **You're stil; very sick though, is the bed comfortable? Do you need anything, anybody? Here. (Sets a glass of cold water on the table beside the bed, opens the window all the way, a little cold out)_

_**Akito: **No! I'm fine thankyou._

_**Kureno: **(Walks out)_

_**Yuna: **(Walks in, notices Akito shaking) OH MY! (Rushes to him) Kureno shouldn't have this window open, it's cold out. (Closes the window, covers Akito a little more)_

_**Akito: **Thankyou._

_**Yuna: **There you go..(Accidently spilled the ice water on Akito) OH NO!_

_**Akito: **(Very cold, shivering a lot more)_

_**Yuna: **HATORI!_

_**Hatori: **(Walks in) What is it!  
**Yuna: **Take Akito, and help him get a warm bath. _

_**Hatori: **Ok. (Takes Akito, sits him in warm bath) You ok? (Helps him wash up)_

_**Akito: **Yeah._

_**Hatori: **Ok, lets get you out. (Helps him out, wraps towel around him) I'll het you some warm clothes._

_**Akito: **Ok._

_**Yuna: **(Comes in after Hatori leaves) Akito...I'm very sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to. (Drys him with the towel)_

_**Akito: **It's ok._

_**Yuna: **(Lys him in bed after Hatori gives him some clothes) I'm going out for a bit, or do you need me here?_

_**Akito: **Here._

_**Yuna: **Alright._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_**Allison: **BABY BOY!_

_**Renkotsu: **Haha! MAMA'S BOY!_

_**Bankotsu: **SHUT UP!_

_**Zelda: **Ban..._

_**Bankotsu: **Yeah?_

_**Zelda: **Come here please._

_**Bankotsu: **(Walks over to her) Yes?_

_**Zelda: **I have something for Kisa, from you and me._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok..(Walks over to Kisa with Zelda) Kisa._

_**Kisa: **Y-Yes?_

_**Bankotsu: **We have something for you. (Hands her a stuffed up animal horse)_

_**Kisa: **(Takes it, smiles and hugs him and Zelda) Thankyou..._

_**Banktosu and Zelda: **You're welcome._

_**Later, at dinner**_

_**Bankotsu: **Kisa, come eat._

_**Kisa: **Ok. (Sits at the table)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Hands her two plates) You know what to do._

_**Kisa: **(Smiles, takes plate to Jan) Here daddy._

_**Jakotsu: **(Takes it) Thankyou Kisa. (Starts eating)_

_**Kisa: **(Sits next to hime, starts eating)_

_**Bankotsu: **(Walks in) Are you two done eating?_

_**Jakotsu and Kisa: **Yes. (Hands him the plates)_

_**Bankotsu: **Thankyou. (Takes them, walks out to kitchen, washes the plates)_

_**Zelda: **Ban, are you ok? You look like you're sick._

_**Bankotsu: **No,..I'm fine._

_**Allison: **(Puts her hand on his forehead) You are warm, you're sick, now go ly down._

_**Bankotsu: **Ok...(Goes to ly down on the couch)_

_**Allison: **(Walks in the living room with a blanket, Yuna with a warm rag) Here. (Covers him with the blanket)_

_**Yuna: **(Puts warm rag on his forehead) There you go Ban._

_**Allison: **No go to bed._

_**Bankotsu: **(Smiles) Ok. (Falls asleep)_

_**Later, around midnight, Ban is in bed**_

_**Bankotsu: **(Wakes up) Where did everyone go?_

_**Zelda: **Ban, it's like midnight, everyone's gone, now go to sleep)_

_**Bankotsu: **Ok. (Falls back asleep)_

_**Next day, morning**_

_**Bankotsu: **(Wakes up before everyone else, makes breakfast)_

_**Zelda: **(Wakes up, walks out to kitchen) Something smells good._


End file.
